wiirockersfandomcom-20200216-history
Fewf's Sawng
05:52:24 : deadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadeadead 05:52:37 : D. 05:52:58 : Well, it IS 1 o'clock... 05:52:58 : time to sing in all caps and see how long it takes nick to kick me 05:53:02 : IT HURTS BUT I NEVER SHOW 05:53:05 : THIS PAIN YOU'LL NEVER KNOW 05:53:09 : IF ONLY YOU COULD SEE JUST HOW LONELY AND HOW COLD 05:53:11 : AND FROSTBIT I'VE BECOME 05:53:12 : C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER 05:53:14 : MY BACK'S AGAINST THE WALL 05:53:24 : WHEN PUSH COME TO SHOVE I JUST STAND UP AND SCREAM FUCK 'EM ALL 05:53:29 : MAN IT FEELS LIKE THESE WALLS ARE CLOSIN IN 05:53:31 : THIS ROOF IS CAVIN IN 05:53:37 : UP IT'S TIME TO RAISE IT THEN YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBER LIKE 05:53:47 : PAGES IN MY BOOK OF RHYMES GOTTEM COOKIN BOY THIS CROOKED MIND OF MINE 05:53:59 : I BROKE YOUR COMBO YOU ASS D.<<<< 05:54:01 : GOTTEM ALL SHOOK AND SCARED TO LOOK IN MY EYES I STOLE THAT FUCKING CLOCK I TOOK THE TIM EAND I 05:54:09 : CAME UP FROM BEHIND AND PRETTY MUCH SNUCK UP AND BUTTFUCKED THIS GAME UP 05:54:20 : BETTER BE CAREFUL WHEN YOU BRING MY NAME UP FUCK THIS FAME THAT AINT WHAT 05:54:27 : I CAME TO CLAIM BUT THE GAME AINT GONNA BE THE SAME ON THE DAY THAT I LEAVE IT 05:54:33 : BUT I SWEAR ONE WAY OR ANOTHER IMA MAKE THESE FUCKING HATERS BELIEVE IT 05:54:34 : ..........halp.......... 05:54:35 : I SWEAR TO GOD 05:54:38 : WON'T SPEAR THE ROD 05:54:45 : I'M A MAN OF MY WORD SO YOUR FUCKIN HEADS BETTER NOD 05:54:50 : OR IMA FUCK AROUND IN THIS BITCH AND ROAST EVERY BODY 05:54:52 : ._____________________ 05:54:57 : SLEEP ON ME THAT PILLOW IS WHERE YOUR PILLOW WILL LIE 05:55:03 : PERMANENTLY BITCH IT'S BEDDY BYE 05:55:10 : THIS WORLD IS MY EASTER EGG YEA PREPARE TO DIE 05:55:14 : MY HEAD IS SWOLL MY CONFIDENCE IS UP 05:55:21 : THIS STAGE IS MY PEDISTOL I'M UNSTOPPABLE 05:55:27 : INCREDIBLE HULK YOU'RE TRAPPED IN MY MEDICINE BALL 05:55:35 : I CAN RUN CIRCLES AROUND YOU SO FAST YOUR FUCKIN HEAD'LL SPIN DOG 05:55:45 : I SPLIT YOUR CABBAGE AND YOUR LETTUCE AND OLIVES I FUCKIN 05:55:50 : PICK THE WORLD UP AND IMA DROP IT ON YOUR FUCKIN HEAD 05:55:57 : YEA IMA PICK THE WORLD UP AND IMA DROP IT ON YOUR FUCKIN HEAD 05:56:07 : SHADDAP NIGGER 05:56:10 : AND I COULD DIE NOW REBIRTH MOTHERFUCKER HOP UP ON MY SPACESHIP AND LEAVE EARTH MOTHERFUCKER I'M GONE 05:56:12 : MOTHERFUCKER I'M GONE 05:56:13 : I'M GONE 05:56:15 : WOAH 05:56:16 : HALP SUSHI HALP 05:56:17 : WHAT 05:56:19 : O____O 05:56:25 : <.< 05:56:26 : sushi? 05:56:29 :' NICKHALP' 05:56:31 : gee thx\ 05:56:34 : no kanta 05:56:36 : I'M SCARRED 05:56:36 :'' no halp for you'' 05:56:38 : OH GOD ' 05:56:44 : 00:52 fretsonfiregh2 time to sing in all caps and see how long it takes nick to kick me 05:56:44 : Nick you failed'